


Assorted Tastes 2

by blossomdreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce Feels, Gen, Is mostly Bruce/anybody, M/M, Multi, Other, Some AU too, Tony Feels, Watch them do science and be cute, there is some Steve too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Bruce that vary from his relationship with Tony to his relationship with the team. Using prompts from comic_drabbles on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's no surprise that I love Bruce and his relationship with everyone on the team. When comic drabbles popped up I knew I could use it to show my love of Bruce. It will have different pairings in it and I will post the existing drabbles everyday and when I'm caught up I will post on Friday. Sometimes it will be sporadic. Enjoy!
> 
> The first one is for the prompt fingers.

Tony watched many things in his lab the screens, his smoldering rod, and the occasional fire, but his newest fascination to watch was Bruce’s hands, actually, his fingers. The way his fingers flew across the keyboard, gripped a beaker, or slid through his curly hair. The same fingers that pointed out an error on the screen or tapped on the counter while he waited for toast. Those fingers checked his injuries after every battle and slid through his hair every night.  
  
One of Tony’s favorite things about Bruce’s fingers was the protection and care they provide.  
  
That was the best.


	2. Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a reluctant Bruce on the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt dancing on comic_drabbles on LJ

“I don’t know how you talked me into this.” Bruce mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist.  
  
“Hmm, it could be my impeccable linguistic skills. I’ve been known to talk people into many things.” Tony smiled as he pulled Bruce closer.  
  
“It could be that you want to shock people too.”  
  
“That or I really wanted to dance with you.”  
  
“Could be that too.”  
  
Tony chuckled as Bruce shook his head in amusement. They swayed in the middle of the dance floor at an Avengers Charity event. It took Tony a few weeks to get Bruce to join them, but only a few minutes to get him on the dance floor. Bruce was still trying to figure out how Tony did that.  
  
Bruce noticed the amused looks on his teammates and Pepper’s faces. He hid his reddening face against Tony’s chest. He could feel the Arc Reactor under the dress shirt and the rumble of laughter that passed.  
  
“Don’t be shy. We’ll be on the front page by tomorrow.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“If there’s a problem Pepper can take care of it.”  
  
“About Pepper--”  
  
“She’s very happy with Happy. Can we dance now?”  
  
Bruce chuckled and nodded. “Yes.” He closed his eyes and lost himself in the music.


	3. Hidden Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce are things to many people, but to Steve and Tony he's their one and only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains Bondage, light D/s or could also be seen as BDSM, and dirty talk. Written for dominance on comic drabbles on LJ.

To the world, Bruce Banner was a mild mannered scientist with a green representation of his anger problems. To the military, he was a weapon. To SHEILD Bruce and the green guy were their best assets. To their team Bruce was a sweet guy who stayed in the lab and made sure they kept their medical records up to date.

To Tony and Steve, Bruce was the third piece to their puzzle. He was sweet, kind, and had a kink streak that rivaled Tony’s.

“Steve, fuck Tony harder. I want a good show.” Bruce drawled as he slowly stroked his cock through his pants.

Steve moaned from the rough tone in Bruce’s voice as he moved his hips harder. Tony groaned under him as he pulled the restraints Bruce placed on him when they began. He arched into the touch and moved to kiss Steve’s hair.

“If you give me a good show I’ll let you come. If you give me a very good show I’ll let you both come.” Bruce licked his lips as he opened his legs and pulled his cock out of his pants.

“F-Fuck…” Tony moaned when Steve gripped his hips and proceeded to mold him to the bed.

Tony and Steve saw a side of Bruce, hidden to the world.

They wanted to keep it that way.


	4. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony decided to test Tony's endurance for science of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one contains bondage, light D/s or could also be seen as BDSM, and dirty talk. Written for dominance at comic_drabbles. Enjoy!

Tony knows it’s been minutes, but it felt like hours since he left the lab with Bruce. Hours since Bruce tied him up, gagged him, and proceeded to drive him crazy with his lips and fingers. He doesn’t know how many times Bruce has brought him to the brink only to take him away.   
  
Tony pulled against his restraints, moaning against the gag around his mouth when Bruce rubbed against his prostate.  
  
“Ready to tell me what you want?” Bruce whispered as he kissed the spot behind Tony’s ear.  
  
Tony quickly nodded as he rocked back against his fingers. Bruce kissed the spot again and untied the gag.  
  
“Now what do you want Tony? Tell me.” Bruce whispered as he nibbled his ear.  
  
Tony whimpered, he actually whimpered, and pulled against his restraints again. “I-I w-want you inside me…”  
  
“Want me deep in you like this? Stretching you, working you until you can’t take anymore…” Bruce twisted his fingers causing a jolt of pleasure to travel up Tony’s spine.  
  
“F-Fuck…I…”  
  
“But you can take more I’m sure you can take my whole hand. You’re so greedy…”  
  
“G-Greedy isn’t the word.”  
  
The chuckle from Bruce sent a shiver through his spine. “Mmm, then what is it? Craving? Eager? Insatiable? They all fit don’t they Tony.”  
  
“B-Bruce I-I…”  
  
“ _Don’t they Tony_.” Bruce growled with a particular thrust of his fingers.  
  
Tony moaned as he trembled harder against him. “I-I think that i-it could work, but--”  
  
“Don’t they fit Tony?” Bruce growled again as he slowed down his fingers. Tony pushed back against them, but Bruce started to pull his fingers out. He couldn’t do much tied up and he didn’t want to think about what would happen if Bruce pulled out.  
  
“Yes yes they fit! They all fit! Every synonym in the damn thesaurus work!” Tony cried out as he pushed back against Bruce.  
  
Bruce smiled against his neck. “Very good Tony.” He kissed the side of his neck and took off the cock ring. He wrapped a hand around Tony’s cock and placed his lips by his ear.  
  
“I can reward you since you’ve been so good.” Bruce licked the shell of his ear as he started to work his hand over Tony’s cock.  
  
Tony’s breath started to leave in quick puffs as he pushed closer to the edge. He could hear Bruce whispering sinfully delicious things in his ear as his eyes started to cross. He was close, so close he just needed something more.  
  
“I wonder how fast you’ll come if you took his finger.”   
  
Tony cried out as he tumbled over the edge his body shaking and trembling from the pleasure going through every pore.  
  
It felt like he came for hours, but Tony knew it was minutes.   
  
However, it felt like minutes when he woke in Bruce’s arms.


	5. Good Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony booked them at the most exclusive beach, but Bruce is reading. Tony of course has to point out this injustice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of naughty things. Written for the prompt Beach for comic_drabbles on LJ. Enjoy!

After a week of Doom bots and two alien invasions, Tony felt the team needed a vacation. Steve declined, but changed his mind after the next alien invasion happened and the queen wanted him for a consort. Tony arranged their vacation on one of his private islands in Maldives. There was sunshine, a gorgeous beach, and enough security to make sure that no one came to bother them. It had everything they needed. Everyone took advantage of it, well everyone except Bruce.  
  
“I’m hurt. We’re in one of the most beautiful places in the world and you want to read.” Tony sighed and shook his head.  
  
“I’m on the beach. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Bruce said as he turned the page.  
  
“Yes, but I didn’t expect you to stay under the umbrella and read all day. Everyone is out there enjoying the beach, but you. Your handsome and kind boyfriend planned this trip and you haven’t enjoyed any of it.” Tony pouted.  
  
“I have so. I spent time in our hotel room.”  
  
“Sleeping.”  
  
“I spent time in the hot tub.”  
  
“Also reading.”  
  
“Have you paid attention to what I’ve been reading?” Bruce flipped the book over and showed the cover.  
  
“ _Tantra, Sex, Orgasm, and Mediation_ so all that time sleeping and reading…” Tony trailed off as Bruce smirked.  
  
“It’s to make sure I’m rested and relaxed enough to give you an unforgettable night. Once we’re done you’ll want to do nothing, but relax on the beach.” Bruce whispered in his ear.  
  
Tony repressed a shiver and nodded. “I’ll leave you to your book then.”  
  
“Thank you.” Bruce smiled and relaxed against the chair.  
  
Tony gave him a quick kiss. He moved to take a quick swim when Bruce called his back.  
  
“Who’s watching the city while we’re away?”  
  
“Richards owes me a favor and Coulson took care of everything else.”  
  
“Alright, enjoy your swim.”  
  
Tony smiled and continued his walk to the sea.  
  
He knew taking a vacation was a good idea.


	6. Green Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk lies in the shadows for a reason. He watches and waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of Bruce's abusive childhood and that's about it. Written for the prompt Sharp at Comic drabbles on LJ. Enjoy!

It was popular opinion that the Hulk wasn’t as sharp as his teammates. The Hulk was aware of the things around him and the way it affected Bruce. He noticed the slight chance Bruce may be in danger and acted on it. He wasn’t a mindless creature that didn’t know anything. Metal Man and Star Man knew that. It was one of the reasons he liked them so much.  
  
However, there were times he had to remind them.  
  
One day Tony and Steve were at each other’s throats. They didn’t notice the way Bruce backed away, until Hulk stepped in.  
  
“STOP FIGHTING!” Hulk bellowed causing Tony and Steve to back away.  
  
“Alright big guy we stopped.” Tony said as Steve nodded.  
  
“SIT DOWN! HULK NEED TALK WITH YOU AND YOU.” Hulk pointed at them. Tony and Steve quickly found a seat in the nearest chairs in the kitchen.  
  
“Okay we’re sitting and listening. What’s up big guy?” Tony said.  
  
“Bruce like Metal Man and Star Man. Hulk like Metal Man and Star Man. Hulk no like when Bruce is scared. Metal Man and Star Man stop scaring Bruce or Hulk SMASH!” Hulk glared as Tony and Steve quickly nodded.  
  
“Sure, sure big guy we’ll stop arguing, but can you tell us why it scares Bruce so much?” Tony asked.  
  
“Shouldn’t we ask Bruce that?” Steve said.  
  
“We won’t get it out of him. That’s why the big guy is here to remind us. Isn’t that right?” Tony smiled as Hulk nodded.  
  
“Okay. Why is Bruce afraid?” Steve asked.  
  
“Dad argued, dad scare Bruce, argument scare Bruce.” Hulk said.  
  
“Oh…that’s why.” Steve said quietly and looked down at his hands.  
  
“Can we talk to Bruce now big guy?” Tony asked.  
  
“No more fighting?” Hulk looked between Tony and Steve.  
  
“No more fighting.” Steve said.  
  
“We promise, no more fighting. I also promise that when you come back again we’ll have some fun. Sounds good?” Tony said.  
  
Hulk nodded. “Bruce come soon. NO MORE FIGHTING!”  
  
“Sure thing big guy.” Tony said.  
  
“No more fighting you’re right.” Steve said.  
  
Hulk nodded before he turned back into Bruce. He watched as Steve and Tony talked with Bruce. When it looked safe, Hulk retreated to his spot in Bruce’s mind.  
  
The Hulk may not be a genius, but he was sharp in other ways.


	7. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil protects the team, but he doesn't know how much they protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a gen piece with the team. It can also be seen as OTTeam if you wish because I love that as well. ^^ 
> 
> Warnings for: AU, mentions of Tony's father, the Army, Loki's mind control, Loki, past events from Iron Man 2, and Phil's injuries
> 
> Well enjoy!

Phil had a list of things not to do to the Avengers called the list of bad ideas. The list consisted of observations he collected over time from his experiences with the Avengers and Shield. He wrote the very bad ideas in red and highlighted it for the new recruits to know it was something not to do. He didn’t think he would meet anyone who would mention everything on the list. That is until he met a team of reporters at an Avengers Gala.  
  
Phil sat back as he watched each reporter mention a red item one by one. He led Tony away when one reporter asked him about Howard’s reaction to the change of the company. He distracted Bruce when another reporter asked about his involvement with the U.S. Army. He asked Thor a question of Asgard after a question about Loki. He asked Steve to talk about his favorite baseball team after a question about being frozen.   
  
Phil had to work harder to distract Clint and Natasha. He asked Clint about his favorite ice cream after the reporter from the same team asked about his time under Loki’s command. He talked about drinks with Natasha after the question about her time as Natalie. It took a while, but he successfully stopped an incident from happening.  
  
Until, a reporter asked him if he does anything besides paperwork. Phil couldn’t stop them fast enough. Clint and Natasha escorted the man out while Steve and Bruce surrounded Phil. Steve glared as Bruce’s eyes flashed green and he gave an evil smile. Thor challenged the reporter to find a man braver than the Son of Coul while Tony called Jarvis to have the man fired and banned from local stations in New York.  
  
Phil chuckled as he sipped his champagne.   
  
He figured he could let this one slide.


	8. Meeting Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce should have known that Tony wouldn't behave during a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for naughty things happening in a public place. This is written for gasp on comic_drabbles on LJ. Enjoy!

Bruce should have known something was up when Tony took a seat next to him in the meeting room. He didn’t pay attention to it; his focus on their meeting instead of the smirk on Tony’s face. That focus left the minute Tony’s hand eased into his lap. Bruce looked over at Tony in disbelief who smirked in return.  
  
Bruce tried to concentrate about the new security procedures when Tony’s hand started to move. He bit his lip to stifle his gasp as Tony’s hand left his lap to tease the inside edges of his hips before going back to his lap. Bruce tried to go back to his breathing exercises, but he couldn’t stop the image of Tony on their bed, begging for more from entering his mind.  
  
Bruce bit the inside of his cheek when Tony sped up his hand. He hoped no one noticed the way he gripped the arms of the chair or the flush across his cheeks. Tony’s face held the same indifference he showed at every meeting; the slight flush on his cheeks being the only exception. He started to move his hand up and down Bruce’s cock, sometimes lingering at the head before moving down to the base.  
  
Bruce took another breath to calm down and push away the urge to drag Tony away to their nearest lab. He bit back another gasp when Tony squeezed his cock. Bruce closed his eyes and tried to figure out a way to come without the other noticing when Tony slowed his hand down to a stop.  
  
Bruce’s eyes shot open as he looked over at Tony who had the smirk on his face. Bruce glared at him and gestured to the hand in his lap, but Tony’s smirk widened. Bruce took a breath, took out his phone, and sent Tony a quick text message.  
  
He grinned when Tony cleared his throat. He started to send more messages, enjoying the muffled gasps and moans from Tony. Bruce moved to send another one, but stopped at the sound of Steve’s voice.  
  
“Um, Tony, are you alright?” Steve asked, causing Phil to stop mid-sentence.  
  
“Yeah I--” Tony started when Phil cut in. “If you’re coming down with something you should be checked out soon. Dr. Banner you know where the medical station is. May you please escort Mr. Stark?”  
  
“It wouldn’t be a problem, let’s go.” Bruce stood up and left the room with Tony. When they were a safe distance away from the meeting room Bruce pushed Tony against the wall and captured his lips in a rough kiss.  
  
He would be prepared for the next meeting.


	9. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve reassures Bruce about their relationship after a newspaper article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's light angst, but that's it. Written for insecurity for comic_drabbles. Enjoy!

Tony didn’t know whether to laugh or have Jarvis take a picture for future reference. Steve frowned and cocked his head to the side. Bruce refused to look at either of them as he glared at the floor. Tony and Steve didn’t know what to say to Bruce’s blue hair. After a few minutes, Tony cleared his throat.  
  
“Alright, I’ll bite, what’s with the new hair color?” Tony sniggered.  
  
Bruce shot him a glare before his gaze returned to the floor. “I wanted to dye my hair, but it didn’t come out right.”  
  
“Why didn’t you ask Darcy? She’s pretty good at that sort of thing.” Tony said.  
  
“I didn’t want to bother her.” Bruce said.  
  
“Why did you dye your hair?” Steve asked.  
  
Bruce sighed and took a seat in the nearest armchair in their room. “I saw my gray hair and thought this would help it go away, but it didn’t.” He frowned at the box and tossed it away.  
  
“Why would you get rid of your gray hair? I love that about you, it makes you look very distinguished.” Tony walked over and slid into Bruce’s lap.   
  
“It does make you look very nice. Why did you want to change it?” Steve walked over and took a seat on the floor next to the chair.  
  
“I was trying to find a way to keep up with America’s playboy and America’s sweetheart. It’s kind of hard to do.” Bruce said quietly.  
  
“This isn’t about that article is it? I don’t care what they say, you fit with us.” Tony said.  
  
“It’s true. They’re just mad that our relationship hasn’t crumbled yet.” Steve took Bruce’s hand.  
  
“Are you sure? The article bought up some good points…” Bruce bit his lip.  
  
“That’s exactly why that person is fired and no longer writing for New York.” Tony nodded before he nuzzled his neck.  
  
“Really? I--”   
  
“Bruce, we love you and think you’re the hottest thing ever. The media is just bored because we haven’t destroyed Manhattan in days.” Tony said.  
  
“It’s true.” Steve smiled.  
  
“You two are unbelievable.” Bruce chuckled and shook his head.  
  
“That never gets old. Now have we convinced you not to dye your hair again?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Yes, you’ve convinced me.” Bruce grinned.  
  
“Good.” Tony smiled and kissed him. Steve stood up and kissed Bruce when Tony pulled away.  
  
Bruce smiled between the kisses.   
  
Tony and Steve made it hard for his insecurities to return. 


	10. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce can distract Tony in very innocent ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains light sexual situations and some mild flirting. Written for the innocent prompt at comic_drabbles. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments and kudos!

It was another meeting about what to do when Dr. Doom tried to take over Manhattan. Tony’s mind wandered as Coulson droned on about the dangers of Doombots. He looked around the room and noticed the normal meeting routine. Clint, Natasha, and Steve paid attention, sometimes Steve would ask a follow up question. Thor idly flipped the brief in front of him as he watched the slides.  
  
Tony quietly sighed as his eyes wandered over to Bruce. He stopped at the innocent way Bruce trailed his tongue along the cap of the pen. He didn’t know how such an innocent gesture riled him up. Tony watched the way Bruce rubbed the tip of the pen against his bottom lip before he slipped the tip in his mouth.   
  
Tony adjusted the growing bulge in his pants at the thought of those lips somewhere else. He watched Bruce pull the pen out of his mouth before he slipped it back in again. He couldn’t focus on what Coulson talked about, he had a reflex of tuning out any type of meeting, but he couldn’t look away. It reminded Tony of their time in the lab when Bruce tugged on his hair or chewed his bottom lip when he tried to figure out a complicated equation.  
  
It took Tony a lot of willpower not to take that lip between his teeth, pull Bruce close, and…  
  
“Stark! Stark!”  
  
“Wha?” Tony snapped out of his haze and looked over at Phil. “What’s up?”  
  
“I asked if you could analyze…”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, sure just send it to the lab.” Tony waved it away.  
  
Phil sighed and started on his topic again. Tony ignored the annoyed looks from Steve and Clint and the pointed one from Natasha as he returned to Bruce.   
  
Bruce flashed him a small smile before he turned back to playing with the pen again.   
  
Tony grinned as he sat back in his seat.  
  
He concluded that only Bruce could make something simple hot.


	11. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets used to his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing today, but references to Bruce's life on the run. Thanks for the comments and kudos! Enjoy!

Bruce’s eyes fluttered open from the light that peeked through the curtains. He turned away from the light with a groan; the light did nothing to help his headache or the pain that traveled through his body from their last fight. He didn’t expect Dr Doom and Magneto to attack in the same week. Bruce felt a warm chest under him and looked up into Tony’s sleeping face. He turned to see Steve curled up close to them.   
  
Bruce turned to the other side over to Thor whose snores lightly moved the curtains. He looked over to Natasha and Clint curled up in the chair next to Thor. It amused Bruce that everyone collapsed in the same room after the battle and didn’t notice it. It was a big difference to his previous life.  
  
It wasn’t too long ago when he tried to sleep in one of the slums in India while keeping an eye out for any government officials. In a short span of time his life changed. He had a lab, a potential boyfriend, and friends. He often had a hard time believing the quick change in his life. He wondered if he could leave it behind like previous places. However, he found that plan harder to go through with each day.  
  
Bruce moved to rest his head back on Tony’s chest when Tony mumbled for Jarvis.  
  
“Yes sir?”  
  
“Close the blinds and direct all calls to Pepper. I don’t want to hear anything unless the world is in danger. I mean end of the world we have no help from other planets danger.” Tony said.  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
Bruce relaxed when the blinds closed the offending light away. Tony settled against the bed and squeezed his waist before he fell back asleep. Bruce settled against his chest with a small smile. He watched the light of the Arc Reactor until he fell back asleep.   
  
It would take time to adjust to his new life, but he could do it.


	12. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't know why Bruce is angry at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no warnings today. Thanks for your comments and kudos! :)

Tony pouted when he walked in the kitchen. Bruce didn’t look up from the article he was reading on the tablet. “Are you ever going to tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
Bruce turned away from him and flipped the page up. Tony clutched his chest and leaned back with a dramatic flair. “That’s so cold. What did I do?”  
  
Bruce pushed up his glasses, but didn’t look away from the tablet. “Remember the equation sitting around on the table in the lab?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I left to go get some air to clear my mind when I came up with the solution. Can you imagine my surprise when I find out it was already solved?”  
  
“Oh…um…it looked lonely?”  
  
Bruce turned his back to Tony and hunched over the table. Tony placed his hands on Bruce’s shoulders and nuzzled the back of his neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to solve it, but an unsolved equation calls out to me.”  
  
“It was mine though.” Bruce whispered.  
  
“I’m sorry. I promise if I see an equation just sitting there I won’t solve it. I’ll wait and ask first and if you want a second opinion I’m here.” Tony said.  
  
Bruce turned to him with a small smile. “Alright, I’ll hold you to that.”  
  
“Don’t I always deliver?” Tony smirked.  
  
“You have been adequate.” Bruce chuckled.  
  
“Adequate!? Well I’m going to have to improve my methods.”  
  
“You are.” Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and pulled him closer. Tony smiled and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. A few months ago, he wouldn’t apologize to anyone that wasn’t Pepper or Rhodey, but that was before he met Bruce. He did a lot of new things since he met Bruce.  
  
Tony found that he didn’t mind.


	13. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki pranks Bruce. Bruce is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki doing his magic and that's it. Written for the prompt Who did What? at comic drabbles at LJ. Thanks for the comments! Enjoy!

Bruce rubbed his face as a Nerf arrow landed on the tablet in front of him. He was going to hurt Loki the next time he saw him for turning his teammates into kids. Tony was in the kitchen looking for food while Steve, Natasha, Thor, and Steve watched tv in the living room. Bruce looked for a solution, but it was hard with Clint shooting arrows around every five seconds.  
  
He turned to Clint who gave him an “innocent” smile. “Sorry! I was supposed to hit Tony!”  
  
“You know you’re not supposed to shoot that in the house.” Bruce said as he gestured for the toy Clint grudgingly handed over.  
  
“But he programmed the toaster to shoot toast at me!” Clint pouted.  
  
“He did what?! Tony!” Bruce called out before he turned back to Clint. “We’ll go down in the practice room when I’m done reading okay? Right now, go watch tv with Natasha, Thor, and Steve.”  
  
“Alright.” Clint walked over to the sofa and plopped down next to Natasha. Bruce gave a quick check to see that Steve didn’t need his inhaler before going into the kitchen. He saw pieces of the coffeemaker around Tony as he looked for another piece.  
  
“Tony did you program the toaster to shoot toast at Clint?” Bruce asked.  
  
“He started it! He put a bug in my cereal this morning!” Tony said.  
  
Bruce opened his mouth, but stopped at the crash from the living room.  
  
“Take that evil dragon in the magic box!” Thor yelled.  
  
Bruce sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
He hoped he didn’t see Loki next time.


	14. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor offers some Asgardian wisdom to Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to warn for this time, but a little angst. Written for late at comic_drabbles. Enjoy! Thanks for the comments and kudos! :)

Thor didn’t understand the way Midgardians placed many obstacles in the way of their limited lifespan. He sat at the nook, he believed that’s what Jane called it, as he watched Bruce stare at Tony as he prepared for the day. Thor saw the longing in the scientist’s eyes as Tony put his cufflinks on. He thought Bruce would say something when Tony announced his departure, but Bruce didn’t.  
  
Thor frowned and joined Bruce at the table the moment Bruce returned to his paper. “I see you continue to admire Anthony. Have you told him yet?”  
  
Bruce shook his head. “I’m sure he has someone.”  
  
“Anthony said he parted ways with Lady Pepper and I have not seen him court another yet.”  
  
“Doesn’t mean it won’t happen soon.”  
  
“I’ve seen the way Anthony watches you. He harbors the same feelings. Why do you not act upon them?”  
  
“Because it’s wishful thinking and I know that nothing comes from that.”  
  
“Is it because of the beast?”  
  
Bruce gripped the paper. “There’s that as well.”  
  
“I’ve seen the way the beast reacts with Anthony. He sees him as a trusted warrior and would not harm him.”  
  
“You don’t know that for sure.”  
  
“I’ve seen it in his eyes.”  
  
“Thor, I…”  
  
“I do not understand why Midgardians place so many limits on your life. Your lifespan is, but a blink to an Asgardian, yet you add things to make it shorter. It is never too late for an Asgardian to follow through on their desires and dreams. I know that it’s near impossible for Midgardians. I hope you’ll be able to follow your desires one day, doctor.”  
  
Bruce nodded. “That’s a very interesting take on life. It’s something to think about.” He closed his paper and stood up from the table. “I’m going to be in the lab for a bit. I’ll see you at lunch.”  
  
“See you at lunch!” Thor smiled. Bruce gave a small smile as he walked away. Thor walked to the living room to see the tv again. After lunch, Thor returned to Asgard to take care of a few things. He hoped Bruce would take his words to heart.  
  
The next time Thor visited the tower he saw Tony’s arm around Bruce’s waist at the breakfast table. He couldn’t help congratulating them. He wanted Bruce and Tony to seek happiness and it looked like they were on the right track.


	15. Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing in this one, but light angst. Written for the running away prompt at comic drabbles. Enjoy! Thanks for the comments and kudos!

After the accident, running away became second nature to Bruce. It made his life a bit easier and he didn’t have to worry about putting anyone in danger. There were always cities or slums that needed a doctor for a vaccine or someone to help for a while. It wasn’t always easy, but it was his life. He didn’t think it would change, but then the Chitauri battle happened.  
  
Bruce watched the battle outside the window from the building he landed in. It looked like it was more than they could chew, but it wasn’t his problem. He couldn’t stop the way his chest tightened as he walked over to the motorbike. Tony flashed through his mind along with Steve, Natasha, and Clint. Bruce gripped the accelerator ready to go off in the sunset when he turned around and headed towards the battle. He couldn’t leave the team behind even if they didn’t want him.  
  
The relieved looks on their faces told him otherwise.  
  
After they defeated Loki and rested in S.H.I.E.L.D’s medical bay Tony walked over to him.  
  
“I knew you would come back.” Tony smiled.  
  
Bruce didn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face. He didn’t run away and it felt better than he thought.


	16. Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce muses about the team, Tony, and snowflakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light angst, but that's it. Written for snowing on comic_drabbles on LJ. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments!

Bruce watched as the snow fell softly on the balcony of the Tower from the glass door. His mind traveled as the snow gathered in one of the chairs they forgot to bring in. He passed his personal deadline to leave a few months ago before it became cold. It was easier to find a place to stay during the summer than the winter, but a few things caused him to change his original plan.  
  
“There you are. I had a feeling you didn’t go ice skating with the others.” Tony said as he walked in the living room.  
  
Well, it was more of a few people that helped him change his plans.  
  
Bruce shrugged. “I’m not much of an ice skater besides I wanted to watch the snow. It’s been a while since I did it. India doesn’t get much snow.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have guessed it.” Tony smiled and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce leaned back into the welcoming heat and placed his hands over Tony’s. He didn’t think he missed another person’s touch so much until Tony did it whenever they were together.  
  
Tony squeezed his waist. “So, is that brilliant mind of yours still working?”  
  
“I don’t think it stops.”  
  
Tony sighed happily and nuzzled his neck. “Something I love to hear. What are you thinking about?”  
  
Bruce gestured to the door. “The snowflakes.”  
  
“Hmm, what’s special about them? You know how they form and why they disappear when they land on something solid. Is there something I’m missing?” Tony frowned as he looked at the snow.  
  
“Yes, each snowflake is different until they hit the ground then they’re all the same. I don’t know, it made me think of us. We’re both different, but together we’re scientists and part of a team. It just reminded me of us, that’s all.” Bruce finished softly as he turned back to the door.  
  
Tony gently turned Bruce’s face to his own. “I think that’s a good representation.” He smiled and kissed Bruce.  
  
Bruce grinned as he turned in Tony’s arms and deepened the kiss. Maybe staying in one place for winter wouldn’t be too bad.


	17. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony invites Bruce to a party. Well he's trying to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is high school AU. Warning today is light angst, references of cannon child and domestic abuse. Written for library on comic_drabbles on LJ.

“There you are.”  
  
Bruce looked up from his homework as Tony placed his bag on top of the table. He slid into the seat next to him and peered at the paper. “I didn’t know you were in the library. What are you working on?”  
  
“Our biology assignment.”  
  
“That’s not due until next Monday, take a break and relax.” Tony stretched his arms over his head.  
  
“I rather get it out of the way and just relax during the weekend.”  
  
“Good plan. That way you’ll be able to go to my party.” Tony grinned.  
  
Bruce sighed and turned back to his homework. “Tony you know I…”  
  
“Please? It’s going to be lots of fun!”  
  
“Tony, library.”  
  
“Opps, right, anyway it’s going to be fun and I think you should come.”  
  
“I would have to get permission before I did that.” Bruce shifted in his chair at the thought. He knew his mom wouldn’t mind, but he didn’t want to leave her alone in case his dad wanted to have a few beers that night. He turned to Tony who tried his best puppy dog expression.  
  
“Please! I already asked Jarvis to get your favorite type of pizza and pop too. I can send a paper invitation with you so you’ll have something to give your parents.” Tony reached in his bag and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Bruce who blinked in surprise.  
  
“You really want me there?”  
  
Tony nodded. “I do.”  
  
“How did you find out my type of pizza?”  
  
“I had Clint and Natasha help me.”  
  
“When do _they_ help _you_?”  
  
“Since I got them both ‘A’s on their current science test, but anyway will you come please?”  
  
Bruce looked down at the envelope then back at Tony. A person who worked hard to be his friend since the day they met in advance Biology. Tony didn’t let up no matter how hard Bruce tried, and he tried very hard, to push him away. He figured that meant Tony wanted to talk to him, something he didn’t think anyone wanted to do, well except Betty, but she moved away with her family. He couldn’t think about her now.  
  
Bruce didn’t know he lost himself in his thought until Tony snapped his fingers in front of him.  
  
“You there big guy?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Bruce smiled sheepishly.  
  
Tony grinned. “Not a problem I get lost in my head too, so what do you say?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“Yes, okay I’ll be there.”  
  
Bruce thought Tony’s grin would break his face. He didn’t have the heart to stop Tony’s cheer even though the librarian didn’t like it very much.


	18. Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce knows what others think of them, but he knows what they are when they're together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light angst and that's it today. Written for outcast on comic_drabbles. Enjoy!

Bruce heard the rumors about their team. For all the people that liked them there were people who felt they were a group of outcasts that got lucky. He wouldn’t deny that, they did make an interesting group of people. A solider from the 40s who had to find his way through the 21st century, an alien prince with a vengeful brother, an archer who had as much snark as Tony, a spy who could kill someone without much trouble, his anger issues, and an engineer that has a list of problems.  
  
They were all different people, outcasts in a way, but that wasn’t the case when they were together. When they were together in the communal living room they were friends enjoying their time together.  
  
Bruce looked up from his tablet at a joke Clint made that made Steve laugh until he coughed and Thor laugh until the windows shook. The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile as he flipped the next page on the tablet. He didn’t imagine that his Friday night would be consist of reading the latest scientific journal while his team watched a movie.  
  
“What are you reading?” Tony asked as he peaked over his shoulder.  
  
“Latest scientific finding.” Bruce said.  
  
“Interesting, but you know what’s even more interesting.”  
  
“No, what is it?”  
  
“Pointing out the flaws in 50s sci-fi movies, want to help?”  
  
“Yeah I think I do.” Bruce saved his page and walked over to the couches with Tony.  
  
They may be outcasts to some people, but together they were a family.


	19. Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony made a decision about dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings today! We're getting close to it being the end of the drabbles I already wrote. I'll be updating whenever I finish a drabble next. This is written for fast food on comic drabbles on LJ. Enjoy!

“Why are we going to a fast food restaurant? I can cook tonight if you want.” Bruce said as he got out of the car and looked at the doors.  
  
Tony shook his head. “You’ve cooked every night this week, I wanted you to take a break. Besides, when is the last time you had some nice heart clogging food.”  
  
“One of the reasons why I don’t go here anymore.”  
  
Tony grinned and placed an arm around his shoulders. “How about we come to a compromise?”  
  
“Oh and what’s that?”  
  
“We get something quick here and for dinner I take you out somewhere nice, but not a place where you have to make a reservation three weeks in advance.”  
  
“Or three hours for you.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
Bruce opened his mouth to decline when he saw Tony open his for another option. He nodded with a small grin. “Alright, only if we go to a healthy place.”  
  
“Got it.”  
  
Bruce chuckled as he walked in the restaurant with Tony. He didn’t mind making compromises with his boyfriend. The word didn’t feel so weird anymore.


	20. Weekend Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony invites Bruce over for movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to Bruce's less than stellar childhood and more of the High School AU. This is written for vampire in comic_drabbles on LJ. Enjoy!

“A vampire movie? Really?” Bruce asked as he dropped his bag in Tony’s den.  
  
Tony smiled and patted the spot next to him. “Yes! You haven’t seen many and that’s not good my friend. We have to get you caught up!”  
  
Bruce shook his head as he sat down next to Tony. He knew the invitation to catch up on their homework was an excuse for his parents. Bruce was lucky it was a good night. He felt a bit uneasy about his mother’s insistence to make it a sleepover, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.  
  
“Hey big guy, you still with me?” Tony asked as he reached over for his hand.  
  
Bruce nodded and rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Yeah I’m still with you.”  
  
Tony grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
  
It was a good way to start the weekend.


	21. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds out a reason for Tony's behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and mentions of Ross. Written for "up against a wall" on comic_drabbles on LJ. Enjoy!

Bruce looked at the same line in his notes for the fourth time while Tony plucked at the new blasters for the suit. They hadn’t talked to each other in four days since Tony and the team rescued Bruce from Ross. It was the longest time Tony kept quiet and it worked on Bruce’s nerves. He pushed the screen away and slid his fingers through his hair.  
  
“Why did you do it?”  
  
Tony shrugged without looking away from the blaster. “Do what? Save your life or take Ross to court?”  
  
“Both. Why did you do it? Why did you go down there and…”  
  
Tony slammed his screwdriver against the table and stalked over to Bruce. “I did it because I know men like Ross even if you gave yourself over to him and worked for ten years it wouldn’t be enough. It would _never_ be enough! Not to mention I should be upset because _you_ left without telling me! I thought we were closer than that.” He finished softly.  
  
Bruce sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. He hated the hurt look on Tony’s face. “We are. That’s why I didn’t want you wrapped up in that.”  
  
Tony reached over for his hand and linked their fingers together. “Well sorry to tell you doctor, but I’m going to be doing more things like that.”  
  
Bruce scoffed. “Like saving me?”  
  
“Like helping you when you need it. Look, are you going to make me say it? Do I need to spell it out in long flowery prose how much you mean to me? Because I’ll do that if I have to.”  
  
“It’s not going to be science related?”  
  
“Oh it will be. It will have our equation for love and anything else I can think of.”  
  
Bruce chuckled. “I don’t know if I’ll ever understand you.”  
  
“You could always conduct an experiment doctor.” Tony purred as he placed his hands on Bruce’s shoulders.  
  
“Yes I could.” Bruce whispered as he brushed their lips together. He pulled back and rubbed Tony’s side. “Did you mean that?”  
  
Tony nodded. “About how much you mean to me, yes I did.”  
  
“What will you do if I leave again?”  
  
“Work my hardest to make sure that you have a reason to come back and--”  
  
Bruce cut his next thought off with a kiss. Tony moaned as he opened his mouth to Bruce’s tongue. They tried to make it to Tony’s room, but stopped when Bruce pushed Tony up against the wall.  
  
Bruce knew it wasn’t the last he seen of Ross, but he wouldn’t be alone next time.


	22. Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce comes to a realization thanks to Hulk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about falling off the wagon I'm still writing drabbles I'm just not good at updating. I'm working on it though! This is written for blood soaked bandages on comic drabbles on LJ. Thanks for the comments and kudos! ^^
> 
> Warnings for angst, a hurt Tony, and Ross

It wouldn’t stop. Bruce stared down at Tony as he pressed a makeshift bandage against the wound on his side. He didn’t want Tony to come. He didn’t want anyone in the team to come and get him. Bruce made his peace when Ross delivered a message to the Tower. If he didn’t join Ross he would arrange everyone on the team to be taken down while Ross made him watch. Bruce couldn’t risk that so he left his new life behind once again. It was harder than he thought, but he did it. He would do anything Ross wanted if it meant keeping his team safe.  
  
Bruce didn’t expect the team to ambush the base with the intent to save him. He fought against Tony when he grabbed him out of the lab. He didn’t see Ross chase after him in the commotion. If he didn’t stop to fuss at Tony then Tony could have dodged the bullet. Steve wouldn’t have carried Tony to a place that wasn’t under fire to check his wounds with Natasha. If he wasn’t around Tony wouldn’t be hurt.  
  
 **Not Banner fault. Ross hurt Metal Man. We hurt Ross.**  
  
Bruce blinked at Hulk’s voice. _We can talk like this?_  
  
 **Yes. No more talking. Smash Ross he hurt Metal Man. Smash Ross!**  
  
Bruce stood up and walked out into the field. He heard the team behind him, but Hulk’s voice droned out their voices. Bruce felt the Hulk under the edge of his skin and didn’t stop him. They were going to take out the base, so it wouldn’t hurt Tony and their team again.


	23. Sweet Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce does something he hasn't done in a long time, indulge in a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw the prompt was ice cream I couldn't turn it down! Nothing much happens except some light innuendo. Enjoy! More drabbles now that I finished my big fan projects. :) Enjoy!

Bruce couldn’t remember the last time he had ice cream. He never gave himself the luxury of having the treat, until one day he opened the fridge in the communal living room and spotted the carton of mint chocolate chip. He couldn’t help himself. Bruce dug out a healthy amount and took a seat at the counter. The first taste caused him to moan softly in bliss. Bruce didn’t see anyone around so he continued to eat in the same manner. He slid his tongue around the spoon, licked the corner of his mouth to catch some stray ice cream, and slowly dipped the spoon back in.  
  
Bruce didn’t know someone was watching him. He moved to eat his spoonful when he stopped at the voice in the room.  
  
“You know you shouldn’t make eating ice cream so sexy.”  
  
Bruce blushed lightly and placed his spoon back in the bowl. “Um, it’s been awhile since I’ve had ice cream.”  
  
Tony grinned and walked over to the counter. He took a seat next to Bruce and slipped an arm around his waist. “I’m not opposed to eating ice cream like this, I rather liked if it continued. If that’s your favorite I can just stock that in the fridge for you or we can go out for ice cream at anytime.”  
  
“I’ll have to watch the way I eat.”  
  
“Hmm, better keep it at home then.”  
  
Bruce chuckled and picked his spoon back up. He smiled at the way Tony watched him lick the ice cream off the spoon.  
  
It was going to be a fun day.


End file.
